Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid lovers/Tajemniczy jeźdźec i nie odkryte tereny Berk
Siemanko to mój pierwszy blog i z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne.Mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Małe info: 1. Początkowo akcja dzieje się po JWS 2.Astrid nie ma smoka 3.Będzie hiccstrid PROLOG Cześć mam na imię Czkawka, tak wiem głupie imię ale da się przyzwyczaić.Mam 15 lat. Jestem synem wodza Berk.Napewno was ciekawi jak wygląda mój smok.I tu was zaskoczę to nocna furia.Wszyscy się go boją ale nie ja i jeszcze jedna osoba.To Astrid moja przyjaciółka.Może ja dla niej jestem przyjacielem, ale ona dla mnie jest kimś więcej.Mimo iż wszystko sobie mówimy czuję że coś przedemną ukrywa. ROZDZIAŁ I (Perspektywa Czkawki) Jak co dzień obudziłem się wcześnie, wstałem umyłem się ubrałam i poszłem polatać z mordką. Lecieliśmy i wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Czkawka - może obudzimy Astrid? I właśnie za te pytanie dostałem od szczerbatka w twarz. W sumie tak głupi pomysł.Wlecieliśmy do akademii wszyscy jeźdźcy tam byli oprócz Astrid, ona nie ma smoka.Ale Szczerbol ją uwielbia. Czkawka - cześć wszystkim Sączysmark - a gdzie nasza pani bez smoczka Czkawka - weź przychamuj co Sączysmark - o co ci chodzi? Czkawka - jak ktoś nie ma smoka to nie z znaczy że ktoś jest gorszy Sączysmark - jak już mówiłem to jest smocza akademia, trenujemy tu smoki i ich jeźdźców. Czkawka - Sączysmark nie wkurzają mnie. ..... Astrid - spokojnie Czkawka on ma rację Okazało się że całą rozmowę słyszała Astrid Czkawka - że co??? Astrid - lepiej będzie jak opuszczę Berk Sączysmark - tak będzie najlepiej Smutna Astrid wyszła z akademii.a za nią pobiegł Czkawka Czkawka - Astrid nie odchoć Astrid - Czkawka chcę pobyć sama zostaw mnie Gdy Astrid to powiedziała pobiegła do lasu.Gdy szła usłyszała strzał plazmy, lecz był on potężnie jeży niż szczerbatka.poszła w głąb puszczy i ujrzała coś niebywałe go .ponieważ zobaczyła Light fury.Była bardzo zaskoczona ponieważ ludzie w wiosce mówili że to legenda. Niektórzy twierdzą że ten smok jest złoty ale inni mówią że jest platynowy.Ale ja już wiem że jest biały, jak śnieg. Astrid zaczęła podchodzić do smoka.Widać że jest nieufny, ponieważ smok a raczej smoczyca zaczęła przygotowywać się do ataku.Dziewczyna spojrzała w oczy smoka, były niebieskie jak jej.Początkowo smoczyca patrzał na nią ze złością, Astrid zauważyła to i podeszła do najbliższego kamienia i usiadła na nim. Astrid - Nikt mnie nie chce, nie mam przyjaciółki. Gdy to powiedziała zaczęła płakać, przypomniała sobie sytuację z akademii.A smoczyca podeszła do niej i położyła łeb na jej kolanach. I zamruczała, dziewczyna pewnie położyła dłoń na łebku smoka, i zaczęła ją głaskać Astrid - teraz to ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny podeszła do niej i polizała ją.Gdy smok ułożył się do drzemki, Astrid podeszła i oparła się o nią.ku jej zaskoczeniu smok nie miał nic przeciwko aby dziewczyna przytulała się do niej.gdy dziewczyna w oparciu o smoka zaczęła myśleć jak by tu nazwać smoka.i wpadła na genialny pomysł. Astrid - Wiem nazwę cię Ravva, co ty na to? Ravva bo tak Astrid nazwała smoka była tak zadowolona z Imienia że skoczyła na As i zaczęła ją lizać. NARAZIE TYLE NEXT NAPISZĘ POPOŁUDNIU I OBIECANY NEXT ROZDZIAŁ II (Perspektywa Czkawki ) Od czasu kłótni w akademii nie widzę Astrid. Może przesadzam nie ma jej tylko 3 godziny.A jak coś się jej stało.Pfff co ja mówię to wojowniczka. Nie ma jej parę godzin a ja już za nią tęsknię, a jak nie wróci.To wszystko wina smarka, jak Astrid odejdzie ta ma jak w banku że wyleci z akademii.No nie wytrzymam idę jej poszukać.widzę że nie tylko ja się martwię, szczerbo od czasu zniknięcia Astrid dziwne się zachowuje jest poddenerwowany. Czkawka - lecimy jej szukać W mgnieniu oka razem z mordką byliśmy w powietrzu. Czkawka - dalej musimy ją znaleźć (Perspektywa Astrid) Niewieże Ravva mi zaufała. Prawdziwa nieufna i niebezpieczna Light fury. Nareszcie mam przyjaciółkę, to dziwne ale czuję z nią niepowtarzalną więź.Zastanawiam się czy nie odejść z Berk. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie sygnał ataku na Berk. Ile sił w nogach biegłam przez puszczę a za mną Ravva. Astrid - nie Ravva nie wolno ci iść, gdy Cię zobaczą zabiorą mi cię. Smoczyca przytuliła się do swojej przyjaciółki i odeszła w głąb wyspy. Tymczasem następował atak na Berk ale atakowały smoki nie ludzie.Jeden smok był podobny do tych z legendy Skrillwings.Gdy dziewczyna stanęła przy wzgórzu zobaczyła walczącego czkawkę i szczerbatka.Skrillwings wypatrzył dziewczynę i zaczął pikować w jej stronę. Astrid została złapana.Próbowała wydostać się z uścisku smoka.W pewnym momencie głośno krzyknęła. ... Astrid - Ravva!!!!! W mgnieniu oka smoczyca zaczęła bronić Astrid, strzały Ravvy były tak potężne że Skrillwings momentalnie puścił dziewczynę.Ravva zaczęła pikować za swoim jeźdźcem a gdy ją złapała wrzucił sobie na grzbiet i odleciała. Na ich nieszczęście całe to, zamieszanie widział Pyskacz. Pyskacz - Czkawka Astrid porwała Light fury. Czkawka - Co to nie możliwe, to legenda. Pyskacz - Ale ja widziałem to na własne oczy. Czkawka - Pyskacz proszę ..... Nagle rozległ się potężny ryk furii, Szczerbatek odruchowo spojrzał na niebo.Zobaczyłem lądującego w lesie białego smoka.więc razem z mordką postanowiliśmy się przyjrzeć białej bestii. Szliśmy przez las i doszliśmy do zatoczki, to co tam zobaczyłem było potwierdzeniem tego co mówił Pyskacz.To LIGHT FURY!!!!! Przez chwilę byłem wstrząśnięty tym że tak niebezpieczny smok stoi ok 200 m ode mnie. Zacząłem przyglądać się furii i analizować każdy jej ruch . zauważyłem że smok patrzy się na jakąś dziewczynę, chwila to ASTRID!!!! On ją zabije.Zacząłem iść w kierunku smoka by obronić Astrid. Na moje nieszczęście stanąłem na patyk który się złamał powodując trzask.Furia natychmiastowo się odwróciła i zaczęła warczeć, szybko zaatakowała mordkę, chciałem zabrać As z tą ale gdy smok zauważył że podchodzę do Astrid żucił się na mnie, na szczęście Szczerbatek mnie obronił.Furia wzięła nieprzytomną Astrid i odleciała.Odruchowo wsiadłem na szczerbatka i chciałem ruszać lecz ogon mordki był w szczępach. Czkawka - to moja wina, przysięgam znajdę cię Astrid (Perspektywa Astrid ) Obudziłam się na grzbiecie Ravvy, to bardzo dziwne ale nic nie pamiętam, tylko jakiegoś chłopaka z nocną Furią i tyle postanowiłam że po leżę trochę, Ał wszystko mnie boli.Po Godzinie miałam dość siły aby usiąść na Rav. Od razy to wyczuła i popatrzyła na mnie uśmiechając się. Lecieliśmy przez gęstą puszczę nigdy takiej nie widziałam drzewa miały ok 45 m wysokości, a pomiędzy konarami latały nieznane mi smoki.Kraina była przepiękna wodospady, góry i potężne drzewa.Zato na ziemi rosły gęste trawy i krzaki a między nimi pomykały smoki.Ale inne nie miały skrzydeł ale i tak były ogromne. Ravva wylądowała na wielkiej skalnej półce porośniętej urozmaiconą roślinnością. Astrid - i ty tu mieszkałaś Rav? Smoczyca potrząsneła łebkiem i podeszła do mnie upominając się o pieszczoty. Astrid - no tak jak mogłam zapomnieć o mojej mordce która leciała ze mną przez wiele godzin.-mówiła as drapiąc smoka za uchem. Smoczyca wywaliła język pokazując że bardzo jej się to podoba. Ravva polizała przyjaciółkę, a ta przytuliła jej łebek Astrid - jesteś moją jedyną przyjaciółką. CDN W pewnym momencie Ravva zaczęła na słuchiwać i kręcić się nerwowo.Podeszła do mnie zasłaniając mnie skrzydłami i warcząc na wielkie krzaki.O co tu chodzi, spojrzałam na zarośla i ... Bam. Coś w walnęło mnie ogonem.Wstałam a tam Ravva walczy z czymś ogromnym i czarnym.Miał potężny pancerz, wielkie szczęki i ok 2 m ogon i chwila.......6 kończyn.No porostu Bestia z koszmarów. Nie mogłam zostawić Ravvy na pastwę tego stwora. Szybko wskoczyłam na grzbiet ogromnej bestii, ta zaczęła się szarpać, chwyciłam się wielkich płatów pancerza by odciągnąć ją od Ravvy. Po jakiś 20 min zwierzę uspokoiło się.Nareszcie jestem wyszarpana jak nigdy.stworzenie stanęło na przeciwko mnie i patrzała na mnie, swoimi czarnymi oczami.O dziwo Ravva nie atakowała tylko patrzała. Niepewnie wyciągnęłam rękę a po paru sekundach głaskałam czarnego smoka.Nawet wymyśliłam dla niego rasę Thanathor. Niezłe nie. Astrid - no jak by cię tu nazwać a może Drogon? Smok pokiwał głową i ułożył się do drzemki, Drogon wygląda strasznie ale jest potulny jak baranek . A Ravva to sama słodycz że tak to ujmę. Zaczęłam się rozglądać za jakimś miejscem do spania.ooo jest jaskinia.No Ravva i Drogon mnie upszedzili ognisko rospalone smoki czekają tylko ja się zastanawiam,no to trzeba będzie iść spać.To był męczący dzień. ROZDZIAŁ III 5 LAT PÓŹNIEJ ( wszyscy wyglądają jak z JWS2 ) Ehh no tak to już piąta rocznica zaginięcia As.Ja czuję że ona żyję i szukam jej dzień w dzień,i tak od pięciu lat. Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć że jej tu nie ma.Niedługo mam przejąć obowiązki wodza.Koszmar a chcecie wiedzieć najlepsze,mam sobie wybrać żonę. Mam pomysł zamiast szukać Astrid napiszę książkę " Jak Sobie Wybrać Żone ". Ojciec mi cały czas dupe truje że tak to ujmę. Jak mu mówię że kocham Astrid i nie spoczne póki jej nie znajdę.A ten ona nie żyje pogudź się z tym, że nie tylko ja ubolewam nad stratą ukochanej osoby.A u nas takie pogawędki kończą się kłótni i włyłamanymi przeze mnie drzwiami.Ja to mam w domu parodię. Co chwilę kłótnie, wrzaski raz to nawet wazonem rzuciłem w ojca.Ale nie trafiłem ��.Ja to nie mam cela.Moim marzeniem jest aby Astrid do mnie wróciła. ( PPerspektywa Astrid ) Nie wieżę, że ja i Ravva jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Rozumiemy się bez słów. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat Drogon założył swoje stado i wędruje z nim po różnych kraina, ja z Ravvą jesteśmy obrońcami smoków, nikt nie wie jak wyglądam bo noszę hełm. Zmieniłam się wyrosłam a zamiast spódnicy noszę profesjonalny czarno biały strój który rąbłam Drago Krwawdoniowi .Mam z nim na pień ku. Ciągle mnie łapie i zamyka w celi ale nawet nie minie 30 min i już mnie nie ma. Ludzie nazywają mnie Light Rider, ponieważ pojawiam się i znikam ciekawa taktyka co? W ciągu tych pięciu lat codziennie śniłam o chłopaku o imieniu Czkawka i jego nocnej furii Szczerbatku. CDN Dzisiaj ja i Ravva mamy się wybrać na podniebne ćwiczenia, no jak trenujesz od 5 lat to jesteś całkiem niezły w te klocki, ale jeszcze musimy poćwiczyć.To dziwne od 5 miesięcy Krwawdoń nie panoszy się Traien (tak nazwałam krainę w której mieszkam) nie łapie smoków porostu nic.A może znalazł inne miejsce z rzadkim smokami.Hmm muszę to sprawdzić. Astrid - ok Ravva koniec obijania się lecimy szukać Krwawdonia. Ravva na dźwięk nazwiska tego tyrana zawarczała głośno.Z resztą wszystkie smoki tak reagują.dobra ryby spakowane, miecz jest a właśnie nie mówiłam wam w zamian za uratowanie życia moja przyjaciółka Deanerys ofiarowała mi srebrny miecz, podobno ma magiczną moc ale jeszcze jej nie odkryłam. Astrid - no to lecimy mordko Rav zaczęła latać ze zwrotną prędkością, przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Teraz uczę się walki z ogona czyli staje na ogonie Ravvy a ona mną rzuca.Tyle lat ćwiczeń, ja i Ravva umiemy już prawie wszystko, nasze umiejętności wykorzystujemy podczas walki i nie tylko, często do zabawy.Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś superowego miejsca.wylądowaliśm na skalę. Astrid - niezłe miejsce zapiszemy je w naszej mapie.co ty na to? Ravva-Grrrrrrrrrr Astrid - no tak Grrrrrr Za to że ją przedrzeźniam pacła mnie ogonem, Ał .Zaraz czy tam stoi nocna furia. Astrid - Ravva patrz nocna Furia. Ravvka odwróciła się i zaczęła się skradać a ja za nią.ta Furia ma jeźdźca. (Perspektywa Czkawki ) Ach swędzipacha jest taka piękna tylko nazwa hujowa(sorki za przekleństwo ale psaowało:) ) Szczerbatek ma nosa do nazw. Siedzimy sobie a tu BAM, Szczerbek z czymś walczy a nade mną stoi postać w hełmie. Nawet wysoka i trzyma srebrny miecz a na nim wygrawerowane dwa smoki.Piękna broń. Spojrzałem jej w oczy, były niebieskie jak Astrid. Powoli wstałem z rękami w górze.Przyjrzałem się uważnie tej osobie i uświadomiłem sobie jedno.To KOBIETA.dostałem lanie od dziewczyny, miała długie bląd włosy tak gdzieś d o ud splecione w trzy warkocze(typu dredy), i zarąbisty strój bojowy. ( Perspektywa Astrid ) Co to za chłopaka? Patrzy się na mnie . Ravva walczy z Nocną Furią, oby tylko nie wybuchła bo będzie chaos. Ten chłopak ma zielone oczy bardzo ładne. Zauważyłam że chwyta za miecz.szybko ustawiam się do obrony ale jak mawiał mój nauczyciel najlepszą obroną jest atak.więc zaatakowałam, on zaczął się bronić a za razem atakować ja podobnie.Robiłam różne fikołki a on wielkie oczy . później założyłam mu piękną kosę. Leżał na ziemi a ja przystawiłam mu miecz do gardła.Tylko odwróciłam wzrok by spojrzeć na Ravve, chwilowo straciłam czujność i mnie kopnął.Moja mordka gdy to zobaczyła wpadła Furię rzuciła się na chłopaka.Nocna furia zaczęła podchodzić do mnie warcząc po chwili przestał zaczął mnie obwąchiwać, wywalił język, zaczął się do mnie przytulać.a Ravva i ten chłopak stali jak wryci. Zazdrośnica przyleciała i warczała na czarnego smoka. Niechcący Ravva strąciła mi hełm. ( Perspektywa Czkawki ) Nie wieżę.Astrid nareszcie ją znalazłem ale ona piękna, zawsze była piękna ale teraz to bogini. Czkawka - Astrid to naprawde ty Jeździec - skąd wiesz jak mam na imię Czkawka - nareszcie cię znalazłem Astrid - Czkawka ja .... Nie dane było jej dokończyć bo coś zaczęło się wspinać po skale aby tu dojść spodziewałem się Koszmara Ponocnika.a weszło coś czarnego, wielkiego a jak pokazał swój łeb.O Thorze.ten szereg zębów.zbliżyło się do mnie i zaryczał głośno.Astrid poleciała do niego. Astrid - spokojnie Drogon już wszystko Ok. Czkawka - ty znasz to coś Astrid - tak to jest Drogon mój przyjaciel ( Perspektywa Astrid ) Ale miał minę gdy zobaczył Drogona, Ravva wybuchła swoim gardłowym śmiechem.Przypominam sobie czkawkę i jego smoka. CDN tajemniczy jeźdźec i nie odkryte tereny Berk